zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Chasing Zoey
Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey is a TV movie based on the Nickelodeon TV series, Zoey 101. It originally aired on May 2, 2008 and stars Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks. Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey is the fourth and final movie of the series. It was also the shows series' finale. The movie had more than double of the series' average viewers when it drew about 7.3 million viewers Plot The movie is centered around PCA's approaching prom and the characters issues leading up to it. It starts with Zoey's boyfriend, James, giving her a locket with the inscription I love you – James. Zoey, however, is still unsure about how she feels about Chase. This leads to Zoey's eventual break up with James. When she offers to return the necklace, James insists that she keep it. They each agree to remain friends. After this, James is not seen and it is unknown what became of him. Dateless for the prom, Zoey stubbornly refuses to attend. The night of prom Chase returns to PCA, and after making a clumsy entrance, Zoey and Chase share their first kiss. At the prom Zoey and Chase announce their relationship to their ecstatic friends. Zoey invites Chase to stay with her in Hawaii for the summer, which Chase of course gladly accepts..Quinn and Logan decide to choose each other’s dates and pair each other up with Dustin and Stacey respectively so to not arouse any suspicion of them dating. At the prom their relationship is revealed when Stacey tries to kiss Logan. He unthinkingly declares he doesn't want to kiss Stacey. Which leads to Logan and Quinn confessing their love for each other for the first time as well as their first kiss in public. Wanting to drive Lisa to the prom, Michael gets a classic car from his father. Trouble comes when the car turns out to be a stick shift which Michael cannot drive. A mysterious Asian man claiming to be the lower school math teacher comes seemingly out of nowhere to help Michael learn. He has Michael learn by stomping grapes and stirring tuna, which both help Michael with the gas pedals and shifting the stick (A reference to "The Karate Kid"). No one but Michael knows who this man is and at the end of the movie, Michael sees him on a bull and asks him to tell his girlfriend he helped him, but the man says he cannot because he does not exist. He disappears into the dark of the night, leaving Michael scared and confused.Mark is crushed when his girlfriend, Brooke, dumps him saying he is not exciting enough. Michael tries to teach Mark how to drive stick using the same methods the Asian man taught him with, trying to take his mind off everything. Mark takes the wheel and hits an upset Stacey running out of the building. Her lisp is fixed as a result.Lola is named head of the prom committee, but passes the work onto Stacey, while she relaxes. She agrees with her boyfriend, Vince to arrive to the prom "fashionably late," they end up becoming lost in the woods due to unforeseen events with their taxi driver (guest appearence by Dan Schneider!!!). With the aid of the nerds, Lola and Vince make it to the prom before it finishes.The final scene of the series closes with the main cast dancing together in the resulting: Zoey and Chase, Logan and Quinn, Lola and Vince, Michael and Lisa, and Mark and Stacey. Cast *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Austin Butler as James Garrett (Part 1) *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews (Part 2) Trivia *Look closely at the website Zoey is looking at before James give her the necklace; it is iCarly.com, from the show iCarly, another Dan Schneider show that apparently takes place in the same universe as Zoey 101 . *Dan Schneider himself plays a cab driver in this movie. External links *Official Chasing Zoey Nick Site *IMDB's Chasing Zoey *Official Sweepstakes Site *Zoey 101 Promo Video *Zoey 101 Promo 2 Video *Zoey 101 Promo 3 Video Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:TV Movie Category:Finale